Samaritans
by Dixie Dewdrop's Seven Brides
Summary: Adam McFadden recognizes to whom much has been given, much is expected in return. So one night when fate introduces a complete stranger, Adam uses the opportunity to demonstrate the blessed powers of good Samaritans.
1. Connection

Connection

"I'm telling right now!" Ford threatened, his voice rising with all of the five year old indignation he could summon. "You're gonna get in big trouble!"

Seven year old Daniel retaliated with the same angry promise, "And I'm telling too and then you'll be in trouble!"

The distinct and unmistakable racket of game pieces slammed into the floor followed and Adam groaned in resignation. He had spent the last hour using the kitchen table as a desk while he attempted to pay household and ranch bills, a job that normally demanded no more than thirty minutes. However, thus far numerous interruptions had commandeered his time and his nerves were nearly frazzled.

The problem stemmed from the fact that this February Saturday's cold temperatures had intensified with an all day rain that had forced the boys indoors. Unable to rid themselves of their excess energy by running around outdoors as would have normally happened, they had settled for board games instead.

Evidently that entertainment choice had now ended badly.

Adam crossed his arms behind his head, out of options.

When he had permitted a single television show earlier the kids had squared off with Daniel and Ford demanding one show and Crane and Evan another. They refused to compromise and bickered back and forth. Thus, Adam had over-ridden his earlier decision. Despite their pleas the television stayed silent.

The next option involved playing individually with personal toys in the living room but that occupation faltered also. Not in the happiest mood himself, Guthrie had knocked over the Lincoln Log tower Evan had methodically built, then gone on to throw his See and Say onto the microscope Crane had set up on the end table to study grains of salt and sugar.

As if enough damage had not already occurred, before Adam could intervene Guthrie thrust himself into a tug of war with Daniel over the magician's cape Santa had gifted Daniel. The older child yanked it so hard that Guthrie fell hard onto his bottom, and yelled furiously at the top of his lungs.

Adam corrected Guthrie but also admonished Daniel about handling the baby roughly. "He's so much smaller than you," Adam reminded him. "Be gentler with him."

"He's still aggravating!" Daniel defended himself. "And he messes up my stuff all the time."

Evidently those incidents served as the appetizers for the battle currently raging, Adam told himself. Now a full fledged war rocked the living room.

Adam consulted the kitchen clock. The four younger boys had already bathed and dressed in their pajamas. He might as well declare bedtime.

He strode purposefully into the living room and issued orders to immediately put up all toys before grabbing Guthrie and swinging him onto his hip.

Protests and whining flew at him from all directions but Adam held up a hand and retorted firmly, "Playtime just finished and I'm starting bedtime. Crane, upstairs for your bath as soon as you pack that microscope," he directed. "Everyone else, finish cleaning and then head upstairs and brush your teeth. Now!"

Adam climbed the steps with Guthrie and ignored another onslaught of protests. Though at each other's throats all afternoon, in their upset at the early bedtime the boys united in their outrage.

Adam paused at the landing. He refused to change his mind and assured all four of them, "You are absolutely correct. Bedtime rolled around early tonight. You have been asking for some kind of punishment all day and here's my answer- an early bedtime. My head is actually pounding from hearing my name screamed all afternoon while you either tattled on each other or fought like cats and dogs."

Ford started crying then but Adam remained firm and resisted the sad faces. "All of you have exactly two minutes to straighten the living room. When I finish putting Guthrie down Crane had better be showering and the three of you in bed." His voice softened. "I'll tuck you in."

Adam marched down the hall as the boys digested the turn of events, then began blaming each other for the bedtime change. He ignored the back and forth and continued on his mission, finally settling in the rocker with Guthrie where the toddler angrily fussed and rubbed at his eyes. Obviously Adam had even managed to anger the baby over the loss of play time.

Adam soothed, sang, and stayed patient, though. Fifteen minutes later he placed a sleeping Guthrie in his crib.

Crane stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth, bathed and in his pajamas. Noting Adam's reflection in the mirror he regarded his big brother unhappily. "I wasn't even the one who kept getting mad, Adam. Why punish me? Why do I always get into trouble? Why do I have to go to bed?"

Adam stuck to his resolve. "Because I said so. At no time this afternoon did you show me that you knew how to get along with your brothers. Now, when I finish tucking in the Itty Bitties I expect to find you in your bed."

Before Crane could respond Adam crossed the hall and completed the bedtime rituals with the three little boys, all of whom assured him of their repentance, their delight at playing together, and their hopes for another chance.

Adam refused to falter.

He did spend some time cuddling and reading stories before prayers and goodnight kisses, though.

Despite his displeasure Crane had obeyed the directive, and Adam kissed him good night and shut the door before jogging softly back to the kitchen.

The rain poured in torrents and Adam worried about Brian. The sixteen year old had left a couple of hours earlier for a date and Adam expected him back by his midnight weekend curfew. Brian had given him no reason to distrust the teen's driving, but then again, the lack of actual driving experience could prove problematic in pounding rain.

Adam had just signed the last check and stuffed it into an envelope when someone pounded on the front door.

The loud hammering against the wood startled him. He had neither heard anyone pull up in the driveway nor had he spotted headlights.

A pang of fear ripped through his core. What if something horrible had happened to Brian? Could there have been an accident? Had the law driven to the house to deliver horrible news?

He could not face another loss!

Adam twisted the knob and flung open the door to a young woman holding a toddler. Rain sheeted off of both of them.

His eyes widened.

She spoke before he could formulate his first question. Her voice was shaky and hinted at her fear. "I am so sorry to disturb you, but my car died on me down the road there," she pivoted and pointed toward the road. "And I saw your light and..."

Adam still didn't move.

A flash of hurt resignation crossed her face and she placed a hand on the child's head and started to back down the porch steps. "My apologies for disturbing you."

Her imminent departure galvanized Adam and he shoved open the screen door. "Wait! You can't go back out in this. Please come in, and forgive me for my bad manners. My emotions were running high thinking your knock meant….." He broke off and smiled, motioning her inside. "It doesn't matter. Come on inside and get warm and dry. I'm Adam McFadden."

He held the door and stood aside as she entered, then hurriedly closed out the rain and cold. She stood just inside the living room and he motioned to her. "Follow me." He pointed to the kitchen chairs. "Have a seat while I pull some clean towels out of the laundry room. You can dry both of you while I make you something warm to drink. You must be frozen."

She pulled out a chair and Adam noticed her shaking hands.

When he returned he placed three towels in front of her and she began drying the child and then herself. Adam pulled a pot from a lower cabinet and the ingredients for spiced cider from the pantry and heated the beverage on the stove.

Stirring the cider he questioned, "Will you tell me your name?"

"It's…" she paused and he saw fear wash across her face. "My name is Isabelle and my daughter here is Stella." She met his gaze. "She's three."

Isabelle finished drying Stella and wrapped the extra towel around her. Then she began soaking some of the water from her own clothes.

Adam grabbed a sippie cup from the drain and filled it with the warm cider, but allowed the rest in the pot it to heat some more. He returned to the laundry room and pulled down the booster seat Ford refused to use any longer and anchored it to the chair by Isabelle's. "I believe Stella probably would like some cider. My little brothers love it."

Isabelle settled the toddler and the little girl grabbed the cup and drank deeply. Stella set the cup down and turned to Adam with a contented smile. "Thank you, please."

Adam laughed at the childish pleasure. "I see you know those magic words." He placed his hand on her head. A cute child, ringlets of dark brown hair framed big blue eyes. "You're welcome, and you have beautiful blue eyes like my brothers Crane and Brian."

Once he poured cider for Isabelle and himself he slid into a seat across from the stranger. Like her daughter, she had blue eyes, but her hair was a dark blond. From the glimpse Adam had seen on the porch, Isabelle was slender and fine boned and he guessed her age at close to his own.

She placed her hand on the table, palm out. "Thank you so much for the hospitality. As I said, I don't know what's happened with the car but it won't run. Is there a mechanic around here?"

"Definitely, but you're not going to be able to do anything about the car this weekend. The auto shop won't open again until Monday. Is there someone you need to call?"

Her entire body tensed when she answered that there was no one.

He coaxed, "Will you tell me where you're headed?"

Isabelle nervously tapped the side of her cup. "Across country. I'm going to relatives out in Texas."

"Oh," Adam hesitated. What should he say? She obviously harbored some secrets, evidenced by the terse responses and body language. "What about calling them? You probably need to let them know you'll be a couple of days behind schedule."

"I said there's no one to call," she snapped before her voice softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out that way."

"It's fine," Adam replied, his mind still trying to process her demeanor.

She sipped gratefully at the cider. "Do you have a hotel nearby? An inexpensive one?"

"Unfortunately, the nearest one is a bit of a distance from here."

She blushed, "Well, it doesn't matter. This looks like a pretty safe area with farms and ranches. Stella and I will be safe in the c…."

"You absolutely are not staying in your car!" Adam interrupted, horrified at the thought. "No, absolutely not! Look, you are welcome to stay right here, warm and dry, until we can deal with your car." His voice softened. "This is a big house with plenty of room for two more."

Adam watched as relief replaced fear on her face. He reassured her. "You're safe here, I promise."

"I appreciate the offer, but your parents might not agree with having company, especially two half drowned strangers."

The words slammed into him, a sucker punch to his very soul. He cringed. Would he ever hear his parents referenced without experiencing a devastating emotional response? Would the loss always remain this raw?

He licked his lips and exhaled slowly. "No parents- my folks passed several months ago."

Isabelle's eyes widened and her voice quivered, "Adam, I am so sorry about your parents. Please forgive me…."

Adam halted the rest of the apology. "Not your fault." He tried to smile. "You didn't know the circumstances. So the deal is that I live here with my six brothers. I'm guardian and the one in charge. So I am inviting you and the baby to stay with us until we can get your vehicle up and running."

Isabelle started weeping, the tears sliding softly down her face.

Her response alarmed Adam. "Isabelle, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," she reassured him, wiping at her eyes. "Sorry- your generosity and kindness are just so unexpected." She smiled gratefully at him. "But so welcome, Adam, so welcome."

"Good then," he stood. "Give me your keys and I'll get hold of an umbrella and bring up your luggage from the car. I know you want some dry clothes for both of you."

A look of sheer terror crossed her face and he stopped in confusion. "You don't want me to bring the luggage?"

She shook her head and whispered, "There is no luggage."

Adam stayed frozen several seconds. How should he interpret her response? Everyone took luggage on a trip! What did no luggage even mean? Was she running? If so, from whom?

Stella held up her cup and interrupted. "Please more."

Adam snapped back to attention and refilled the baby's cider. "Isabelle, when you get ready to tell me the truth about what motivated you to start this journey, to tell me your story, I'll listen."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Now, make yourself at home. I'm going upstairs but will return in a second."

Isabelle watched him jog up the stairs before turning to Stella. "Now that is one good looking man, Honey. He's got a fantastic body and gorgeous face- tall, dark, and handsome."

Stella studied her with three year old intensity.

"I wish he'd come into my life four years ago," Isabelle whispered.

Upstairs Adam trekked room to room relocating children. He reminded himself that despite their earlier insistence to the contrary they must have all been exhausted, because they stayed asleep.

Crane opened his eyes when Adam slid him under the covers of his own bed though. "What's happening?"

Adam brushed back the blond hair. "Shhh…you're my bedfellow tonight."

Crane rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep again before Adam covered him.

He had freed one bedroom- the smallest, true, but still one where Isabelle and Stella could have privacy.

Sudden doubt gripped him. What was he doing? Why in the world was he allowing a complete stranger-two complete strangers- into the home where his own siblings should be protected?

Deep down in his soul he knew the answer, however. His upbringing had stressed reaching out and helping others, and his faith demanded he treat others as he wished to be treated.

Besides, he had gambled upon inviting Uri to work on the ranch nearly three months before and his decision had led to the finest ranch hand Adam had ever encountered. Uri had transferred daily responsibility of whole areas of the ranch from Adam's young shoulders to his willing and capable ones.

Adam stripped the sheets and remade the bed, moved toys and belongings to procure some space on the dresser top and in drawers, and powered on the lamp.


	2. Company

Company

When he rejoined Isabelle she stood at the sink rinsing the dishes they had used. Adam loaded the sheets into the washer, added detergent, and powered it on for a cycle.

He handed Isabelle some clothes before he slid into a seat. "Those pajamas of Ford's will be a bit big on Stella, but they're clean and dry and should keep her comfortable. I brought you a pair of my jogging pants and a long tee shirt. They'll swallow you, but I don't know anything else that would fit any better." He handed her a royal blue colored shirt and white bottoms.

Isabelle nodded and a small smile played on her lips. "Thank you. I think Stella's already asleep." The toddler had wandered into the living room and climbed into the recliner.

Adam motioned towards her. "Tuckered out."

Isabelle unfolded the pajamas and moved quietly into the living room. She stripped the little girl quickly and dressed her in the pajamas. "How cute- fire trucks. I'm used to little bows and flowers."

Adam grinned. "This house bursts with masculinity, even with the younger set." He leaned down and lifted Stella before shifting her to his shoulder. "I can carry her. Follow me and I'll lead you to your room."

Isabelle trailed closely at his heels as they climbed the stairs and he showed her into her room. "Make yourself at home," he whispered, sliding Stella under the blanket. "If you want a hot bath the towels are right there." He pointed to the linen closet. "You'll find some extra toothbrushes under the counter."

Isabelle started weeping again and Adam hastened to apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. How did I upset you?"

"You didn't," she contradicted, smiling even as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm emotional because of your goodness, of your hospitality to someone you don't even know."

Embarrassed at the praise, he changed the subject. "Find me downstairs if you need anything, though I imagine you just want to curl up in bed. Feel free to stay here or join me down there. I'll be up until midnight, which is my brother Brian's weekend curfew." He felt suddenly self- conscious. "He's sixteen and currently on what he terms a hot date."

"Oh," she observed. "Is he pretty reliable about the curfew?"

Adam shook his head affirmatively. "Amazingly, yes. He surprises me sometimes with his maturity. Ok, if I don't see you again, good night."

"Good night, Adam" she replied softly.

The next morning Adam moved quietly through the darkened living room and into the kitchen. He peeped between the curtains and saw the rain had stopped at some point in the early hours. Good. Adam switched on the overhead light and started a pot of coffee brewing before slipping into his jacket and out the door for early morning chores. As he worked his mind raced ahead to the day's obligations. First and foremost, the family would attend church. Every other week they would enjoy lunch at Marie's Diner afterwards and this was one of those Sundays. That relieved him of worrying about preparing a meal until supper.

Since his babyhood his parents had increased their workloads during the week to ensure Saturday would allow more family time and Sunday would also offer more togetherness than during the week. Everyone still had obligations, but chores could be dealt with fairly quickly. Thus, the family could enjoy outdoor activities or inside family time.

Adam had come to love Sunday afternoons. For a few hours he could simply enjoy his status as a brother and hang with the younger boys. The patriarchal role would not entirely disappear, but the big brother role would figure more prominently.

Late afternoon and Sunday evening Adam oversaw as everyone packed bookbags and placed them by the front door. He had wisely honored his mother's ironclad rule that Friday night the boys tackled weekend homework. An added bonus to the Friday homework rule was that replacement school supplies and specialized supplies for projects could be purchased the next day on the big shopping day. Thus, no horrible surprises awaited a t the last minute.

Adam worked quickly to tackle his morning chores, then hiked down the road a bit to locate Isabelle's car. She had pulled it onto the road's shoulder and locked it and Adam noticed the dearth of belongings within the interior. Other than Stella's carseat, Adam spied no toys, magazines, or overnight bags. He stepped away. What business was it of his anyway? Clearly her trip had not been well planned, but that certainly was not a crime.

Adam reviewed what she had confided the night before and speculated upon the wisest approach. Isabelle must have reasons for her reticence.

He found her intelligent and sad as well as very attractive. He reminded himself he did not view her as a potential love interest, though, because something in the back of his head cautioned him that she more than likely belonged with someone else.

When he entered the kitchen a half hour later he found Isabelle seated at the kitchen table sipping a steaming cup of coffee. She looked up when he appeared. "Oh, I helped myself…."

Adam held up a hand and grinned. "Good. That means I have done a good job as host. I'm going to pour myself a cup of coffee and I'm thankful that you felt at home enough to drink a cup. Did you sleep well?"

She assured him she had, and that Stella had not made a peep.

Adam studied her as he sat down. His clothes swallowed her dainty frame and her hair was actually very pretty now that it was dried and brushed. His focus slipped to her hand. Yes, he saw a lighter area on her finger where he suspected a wedding ring had been.

Halfway through his cup a shuffling sound approached through the living room. A barely awake Evan turned into the kitchen and climbed onto Adam's lap, eyes half closed. Adam kissed the top of the blond head. "Good morning, Evan."

"Morning," Evan mumbled and reached down to scratch the top of his little foot. "Something's itching me."

Adam bent down to examine the spot. "It doesn't look like a bite. I think it's just a temporary itch."

The six year old leaned against his brother's strong chest and closed his eyes, then opened them in confusion. He tilted his head to the side and regarded Adam upside down. "Who's that lady sitting at our table?"

Isabelle leaned across the table and touched his cheek. "Hi Evan. I'm Isabelle. I spent the night here last night with my little girl Stella."

Evan closed his eyes. "All right then."

Adam and Isabelle exchanged amused glances.

Daniel's voice called from the second floor. "Adam, Guthrie's awake."

Adam slid back his chair and checked the clock. "Whoa, I don't know how the time got past me. I should already have the oatmeal cooking for breakfast."

"May I help?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe later, but as soon as I start breakfast and then tend to Guthrie I'll be in good shape." He stood up and set Evan on the floor before hurrying to the stove.

Evan climbed back into Adam's chair and rubbed his eyes.

Adam worked efficiently before jogging up to the baby. Guthrie greeted him with a delighted grin and motioned for Adam to pick him up. "Adam, please."

Adam swung him out of the crib and then swung him around the room, sending the toddler into gales of laughter. Finally Adam stopped and changed his diaper before straightening Guthrie's bed. He took him by the hand and led him down the hall.

They met Ford as he left the bathroom.

Adam greeted the five year old with a kiss before ushering both of them downstairs. He discovered Isabelle at the stove stirring the oatmeal. "Sorry, Adam, but I just have to make myself useful."

Adam understood her motivation. She had pride and evidently she viewed her stay as an extension of Adam's charity.

Ford and Guthrie stared at Isabelle curiously.

"Bowls are up there," he pointed to the correct cabinet. "And spoons are in that drawer."

He settled Guthrie in his high chair but Ford regarded him suspiciously. "The booster is for babies and I'm in kindergarten now. 'Member I told you that."

Adam saw the item of dissent and grinned. "Actually, big boy, that booster is not for you. It's for a little girl named Stella who is visiting with her mama. This…" Adam pointed to Isabelle. "This is the little girl's mama. This is Isabelle."

Ford needed some convincing and he pursed his lips. "Where is she then? Where's the little girl who sits in the booster seat?"

Isabelle crossed the room to approach his seat and bent down to answer. "Great question. I'm going to go upstairs right now to see if she's awake yet. Her name is Stella."

Adam began filling glasses with milk and lining them around the table before scrounging up two additional chairs which he fitted around the table. By the time the oatmeal finished cooking all of the McFaddens had appeared and taken seats.

Adam waited for Isabelle and Stella to join them before he initiated formal introductions and explained the car situation and Isabelle's appearance.

Stella simply fascinated the Itty Bitties, and before Adam could stop him an enamored Guthrie grabbed one of Stella's fat curls and yanked with glee. That caused a bit of a ruckus but Adam managed to move Guthrie and his high chair away from temptation.

It was Daniel's turn to say the blessing and he recited his normal prayer but added a thank you for their visitors.

At first shy to speak with new people around them, especially in their very own kitchen, the boys quickly recovered and clamored to talk over each other. They decided ahead of time what to order at Marie's for lunch after church and what they wanted to do at home once they returned from church.

Brian and Adam talked across the table about Isabelle's car and decided to check it themselves and determine if they could fix it. If so, that would remove the necessity of hiring a mechanic. They quizzed her concerning the car's performance history and any symptoms which happened before it finally stopped.

Stella inserted herself firmly into the conversations, piping up happily as she joined the discussions. The boys treated her with a bit of wonder, a bit shy at having a girl eating at their table- no matter the age. Their encounters with females mostly took place in school or in public areas. She seemed to sense their confusion, and took the upper hand.

Adam invited Isabelle to join them for Sunday School and the church service but she looked terrified when he pushed the matter. He chastised himself. Hadn't he already concluded she must be running from something? She obviously wanted her location to be secret.

He offered to bring back lunch from Marie's but Isabelle insisted she and Stella could make do with leftovers from the refrigerator and they would be fine.

Eventually Adam sent the boys up to straighten their rooms and change into church outfits. He followed with Guthrie and dressed both of them before hurrying everyone toward the door and truck.

Isabelle placed a slender hand on his arm. "Adam, aren't you afraid that I'll rob you blind or destroy your home while you're gone?"

"Absolutely not," he dismissed with a smile. "I have faith in you."

Jogging down the steps, he thought to himself that he meant it.

Hours later he and Brian stood across from each other, open car engine between them. "Fuel pump for sure," Brian diagnosed.

"Spark plugs are shot," Adam added.

Brian eased down the hood. "Definitely needs a new battery."

"It's a miracle she made it safely at all." Adam put his hands on his hips and kicked a loose pebble on the road. "She won't have the money, Brian."

Brian rubbed his chin. "I'd guess at least four to five hundred dollars to have a mechanic get it in shape enough to feel safe driving."

"All right, then, let's coast it into the driveway and park by the barn." The eldest McFaddens managed to steer and push the car until they finally parked it between the barn and the house.

Hiking back to the house Adam slung an arm over Brian's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Brian tilted his head toward his brother. "For?"

"For sacrificing part of your free time to help me check Isabelle's car, and for arriving home ten minutes before your curfew last night," Adam grinned.

Brian teased with a lift of his eyebrows, "Haven't you noticed the impressive change in our collective behavior since you finally resorted to corporal punishment and blistered Ford's bottom? Once you pulled out the butt beating card priorities instantly changed amongst your brethren. Since then you've certainly not had to remind any one of anything, much less encounter disrespect, backtalk, sulking…." Brian stopped mid sentence and regarded his brother with an impish expression.

Adam reached over and tousled Brian's hair. "Thanks for the state of the union report, you angelic teen, you!"

Crane and Daniel raced toward them from the back field and Adam and Brian stood still and waited for the younger boys to join them.

Daniel thrust out a handful of small sprigs evidently pulled from some of the ranch's evergreen bushes and trees. "Look what I have," he directed.

Adam regarded the greenery. "Very nice, but what are these for? Did you remember a school project?"

"No," Crane spoke. "He wanted to give these as a present to Isabelle."

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "I didn't see any flowers 'cause it's winter but I know ladies like flowers."

"So he changed his mind and picked some branches," Crane finished.

Adam leaned down and kissed Daniel's cheek and tousled his hair.

The seven year old protested immediately and rubbed at his cheek irritably. "You know you're not 'sposed to kiss me in public places like a little kid, Adam, just in private. Like when we're home by ourselves."

Adam threw up his hands and attempted to appear contrite. "Correct! And yes, you and I have had that very conversation. So I am sorry, but I just could not resist. I kissed you because you're just so darned cute!"

"Stop!" Daniel grumbled. "I'm not cute! Little kids are cute. I'm handsome."

"Right," Adam conceded. "Please forgive me." He peeped down at the child and Daniel grinned back, satisfied.

"That was really nice to think of Isabelle and I'm sure she'll like your floral arrangement," Brian spoke.

"I'll give it to her when we get home," Daniel informed them, handing the bundle to Crane. "You take this so I don't spill it. Please, Crane."

Adam motioned to Brian and Crane. "You two go ahead of us. I need to talk to my man Daniel privately just a minute."

Daniel's head jerked up in surprise, but Crane and Brian nodded and walked ahead.

"Am I in trouble?" Daniel asked worriedly.

Adam shook his head from side to side and pointed at Brian and Crane's backs. "Hold on."

Finally the other two began to climb the porch and Adam turned to Daniel with a mischievous smile. "So, guess why I told you to stay and sent your brothers on their merry way?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know, Adam."

"So…" Adam grabbed Daniel, swung him through the air, flipped him upside down, then began kissing him all over his face. Daniel shrieked with laughter.

"So…" Adam insisted between kisses, "so that I could kiss you privately 'cause you're still Adam's little boy!"

Finally he stopped and lifted Daniel onto his shoulders and they laughed the rest of the way to the house.

That afternoon passed almost routinely, Adam decided, though having visitors in the house certainly should have modified the family's routine. The opposite had occurred, though, and he relaxed in the recliner and observed the goings on around him with a sense of inner peace.

A hearty beef stew bubbled on the stove and would provide a warm and filling dish for supper, along with two loaves of crusty bread cut and ready to toast Marie had sent home with Adam.

Marie's largesse also included two syrup custard pies and the family looked forward to the meal with delight. Indulging in desserts happened so rarely that Crane had to describe how the pies would taste to the younger boys.

Adam and Brian exchanged poignant glances. Some of their best memories stemmed from racing into the kitchen to discover what concoction their mama had created for an after dinner sweet.

Isabelle had filled a Mason jar with water for a vase and arranged Daniel's gift as the table's centerpiece.

Stella adapted to her new surroundings with ease. Outgoing and talkative, she lacked the shyness associated with the majority of toddlers.

Guthrie dogged her every step in awe, completely fascinated by the little girl's bouncy curls. Ford, on the other hand, remained a bit suspicious and had consulted Adam several times that afternoon to confirm that Stella would not move into their house for good. Adam finally recognized the questions as flare ups of jealousy. Afterwards at intervals throughout the afternoon he called Ford to him to just cuddle.

Evan, on the other hand, viewed Stella as a fragile novelty and teamed with Daniel, considered it a duty to protect her from harm.

They readily shared their toys and belongings.

Crane stayed a bit aloof. He maintained a distance from Isabelle, but warmed a bit towards Stella.

Always the extrovert, Brian enjoyed socializing as much as he enjoyed providing entertainment for an audience.

Adam studied his family's interaction with, and reaction to, these strangers he had invited into the safety of their home. Off and on throughout the day he had stifled moments of genuine fear and self-doubt. Who was he to jeopardize his brothers? He knew nothing about this woman. Despite his instinct indicating she was a good person, how did he know? Her story remained flimsy, at best. When he took over as head of the McFadden household, hadn't he made a moral commitment to shield his brothers from harm, to protect them?

Though he had been reared to respect privacy he needed to ascertain the part of Isabelle's story that had begun the day before, at least. He could not put his brothers at risk, and in his limited perspective he could only imagine the rationale behind her trip.

Passing her on the stairs earlier in the afternoon he had announced firmly, "We need to talk, Isabelle- a serious talk- once the kids go down for the night.

A flash of panic crossed her face but she nodded her head and agreed.


	3. Confidences

Confidences

Adam had placed a call to Al Cardell, owner of the local automotive body and repair shop. Al promised to stop by before work the next morning to inspect the car. When he relayed the information to Isabelle she at first expressed relief, but then worry at the cost of any repairs. Adam advised her to not borrow trouble before Al actually diagnosed the problem and estimated the repair cost.

Isabelle had asked permission to wash the clothes she and Stella had soaked the evening before and did so while the McFaddens attended church. She had also washed, dried, folded, and hung all of the clothing and linens stuffed into the laundry hampers. Adam chided her but she insisted that helping made her feel that she could contribute, rather than burden the family during her stay.

Adam had first examined Ford's apparel for clothes, but realized Stella and Guthrie wore the same size, though Guth was a year and a half younger. He chose some overalls and shirts the little girl could use. By no stretch of the imagination could they be classified as dainty or feminine, but masculinity ruled the house.

Unfortunately for Isabelle, all of their clothes were simply too big for her petite frame. Adam pulled out some jogging pants and long tee shirts which would swallow her.

At least that gave their houseguests a change of clothes.

Adam waited until the Itty Bitties had gone to bed, along with Stella, before broaching the subject of Isabelle's situation with her. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

In the living room, Brian sprawled across the sofa with the telephone in his hand and flirted outrageously with his current love.

Crane curled himself into the seat of the recliner across from Brian and eagerly opened his library book. Adam grinned at him, knowing how priceless having some quiet in which to read could be. "What's your book?"

The sixth grader glanced up to answer. " _The Outsiders_. I checked it out Friday from the library and I really like it." Before Adam could respond he turned his focus to reading again.

Isabelle tapped a spot in front of Adam to gather his attention. "Adam, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Stella and me, especially when we have no way to repay your kindness."

"I don't need repayment and I don't want repayment. What I do demand, though, is an explanation from you. I can understand your suspicion last night, but by now you should know that you are perfectly safe. Tell me why you're running, Isabelle."

She became defensive. "Why do you assume I'm running?"

"Stop with the subterfuge. I'm not stupid," Adam spoke sharply.

Isabelle regarded him. "No, you are not stupid, Adam," she sighed in agreement. "But I am."

Adam's compassion ignited. "I beg to differ. In a little over twenty four hours I have discovered a very bright woman under my roof." He paused to let her digest the words. "And now I need honesty. Start me out on what was going on with you Friday."

She corrected him softly. "Saturday. I got here Saturday. Saturday is when I broke down."

"No, I meant Friday- not Saturday. I want to hear the pre-Saturday events, the what-led-up-to-you-on-my-doorstep events."

Isabelle sighed deeply and bit the edge of her lower lip. "I just really would like to keep you uninvolved." Her voice trembled a bit.

"Too late," Adam admonished impatiently.

She leaned back to check Crane and Brian. Both were still occupied in the living room. "Ok, just a moment." Adam watched as she worked to prioritize her words. "Adam, the truth is I'm married, and the man I married-my husband- is not really a nice guy." A flash of pain crossed her features. She licked her lips nervously.

"In what way?"

"Ways. In what ways is what you should have said, not in what way."

"Ways, then."

"He drinks. Actually, he drinks quite a bit. Most evenings he drinks at home, but on the weekends he'll join his buddies at a bar and then get really smashed."

"What type of work does he do?"

"Construction. He works for a construction company, but last week he reported he might get laid off. According to him the boss just can't pay all of his employees all of a sudden. Privately, though, I think the boss has given him a warning. In the past six months he's called in sick several times when he was sick all right- too hung over to face the day. His after hours' reputation is no secret to his workplace either."

Adam felt a pang of sympathy for her situation. "That must wreak havoc at home for you."

"It does. We depend on his salary. I can't work because I'm taking care of the baby and if I did get a job I couldn't afford child care on minimum wage. And I can't work afternoons or evenings because I can't depend on him to watch Stella."

"I understand that." Adam nodded in agreement.

"Right, and so I have been just in limbo and thinking maybe when Stella enters kindergarten I can work then." Isabelle steepled her fingers and stared at Daniel's arrangement on the table.

Adam cleared his throat. "What's his name?"

"Ian, Ian Alvin."

"How did you meet? Were you two high school sweethearts?"

She smiled wistfully. "We were, yes. I'm from Hillsboro, Texas, and Ian is from a little town right out from there, Mertens. We met in high school and started dating."

"How did your parents take to him?" Adam glanced at the clock and held up his palm. "Hold that thought."

Adam leaned in his chair so that he was visible from the living room and announced. "Crane, bedtime."

Crane's attention snapped from his book and he replied with a plea, "Adam, please, I'm at a really, really exciting part in the book. Ten more minutes? Please?"

"Zero more minutes," his brother replied with finality. "Happy as I am that you love the book so much you still are under punishment. Part of that is an earlier bedtime. Until your report card is printed and I find stellar grades in every subject and good conduct marks in the comments section you will remain grounded. Bedtime."

Crane unfolded himself from his chair as slowly as possible and stuffed the book in his backpack. "Night," he called sadly, climbing the steps.

"I'll be up in just a few minutes," Adam promised, ensuring that Crane would head straight to bed.

Brian still carried on his phone flirtation and Adam called out to him. Nevertheless, Brian was so engrossed in his conversation he didn't hear Adam.

Adam stood and turned to Isabelle. "Excuse me while I deal with Romeo there."

He tapped Brian on the shoulder and pointed to the clock. Brian checked it and jammed the phone tightly between his shoulder and ear. "Fifteen more minutes?"

"No, look at the clock."

"Ten then, please?"

"Brian…" Adam's voice picked up a trace of impatience. "School night."

Brian frowned and held up five fingers questioningly.

"Ok, five more minutes then hang up that phone and get your shower. Bedtime's looming not too long in your future."

Brian grinned in triumph and resumed his phone conversation.

Adam tapped his brother's chin and held up five fingers as a reminder before returning to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," he excused himself.

"Don't be. I certainly understand duty. You have me curious about something though. Brian's just a couple of years younger, right?"

"Correct."

"How do you get him to obey? Does he ever balk or make a power play?"

Adam considered his response. "Honestly, I really don't have a definitive response for you. Probably the cooperation comes from our childhood. We were good buddies, always, though we fight and disagree quite a bit. We're just different personalities. But in my family a pecking order has always existed and from infancy Brian has been taught that barring parents, my word is law. Crane knows that barring me, Brian's in charge. Daniel knows that Crane's next in charge barring Brian or me, and so forth. Look, I'm giving a bad answer to this but Brian and I battle-have battled since my folks passed, but usually it stems from life away from the ranch. He respects the school expectations because I just enforce what our parents cemented in place the day I started kindergarten. The same can be said about bedtime, chores, and responsibilities. Where I pick my battles with Brian tends to emerge with his choice of activities once he goes out with friends or dates, or even with some of the girls he dates. Brian's our family's ladies' man, and I'm pretty sure little Daniel will follow in his footsteps." Adam rubbed his temples. "No matter what, though, even if he's storming and raging about something, once he calms he'll fall in and do with what I ask him to do."

"That's incredible. Incredible and admirable."

Adam laughed. "I say all this now when he's sixteen and cooperative. I pray that the next two years will remain as calm!" He glanced at the clock again. "Speaking of, excuse me for a few minutes."

Brian looked up from the phone when Adam appeared and he quickly bade his current love goodbye. "I know what you want and I'm on it!" he grinned and jogged up the stairs.

Adam followed and heard the shower engage almost instantly. He passed the bathroom and continued to his own bedroom to check his current roommate and bedfellow, Crane.

Crane lay curled neatly on his side in the bed and Adam thought he'd already fallen asleep. When he heard Adam enter, though, Crane switched positions and moved himself onto his back. Adam sank down on the edge of the mattress and caressed his little brother's cheek. "You faker. I thought you'd fallen asleep already."

Crane whispered, "No, not yet. I was waiting for you."

Adam brushed back Crane's bangs. "What's on your mind?"

"How long will Isabelle stay?"

"Hmmm….Honestly, I can't say. She will need a running vehicle before she can go anywhere, so at least a few more days. Why?"

"Do you like her, Adam?"

"Of course I do. What's there not to like?"

Crane began to fiddle with the cuff of Adam's shirt. "No, I mean like love-like."

Adam studied him thoughtfully. "Have you been worried? Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't be. Isabelle honestly has no romantic interest in me and I promise that I am not interested in her." Adam rested a hand on Crane's forehead and probed. "Why is that important to you?"

Crane's brow furrowed. "I don't know-just curious I guess."

"Yes, you do know, Crane. I want you to give me a truthful answer." Adam regarded him sternly.

The little boy licked his lips. "If you fall in love and marry someone maybe your wife might not want you to keep us. Maybe she wouldn't want any brothers."

Adam felt a stab of guilt over the child's fear. Crane had harbored insecurities about abandonment- abandonment from him- the past couple of days and he had failed to address the concern. Adam climbed over Crane to position himself against the headboard and pulled his brother tightly against him. "Crane, listen to me. A woman with that kind of personality would not be a woman I would ever date, to begin with. Isabelle is a good person, but not my type. Also, though, you should not ever get scared that I would walk away from you and your brothers. That's a non-issue, and you know that I have been committed to the six of you since…."

"Since that day," Crane finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely," Adam confirmed with a kiss on top of the blond head. "You probably will bring home a wife before I do. But I won't permit you to marry her unless I give my stamp of approval. She would have to be Wonder Woman to deserve my little brother."

Crane sighed and Adam tilted the boy's chin so that he could see his brother's face. "Hey, Lover Boy," he teased. "You're not thinking of that little miss who led you straight into academic trouble and weeks of lockdown, are you?"

Crane shook his head and grinned.

"Uh uh? Well if you weren't then you'll be thinking about her when you dream tonight."

That brought a genuine smile to the child's face. Crane assured him, "Adam, I am really, really tired of being grounded."

"Really? Tired enough to never again bring me home bad grades or bad conduct reports?"

"I promise."

"Good. But remember that I punished you for a reason, and part of that reason involves your duties and responsibilities in this family."

Adam moved Crane against the other pillow and slid off the mattress. He leaned down to kiss the top of the blond head again. "Already say your prayers?"

"I did a long time ago."

"Excellent. Night then, I love you and make sure you're asleep when I get back up here."

"Love you, too."

Adam closed the door softly behind him and tapped softly on Brian's door before opening it. With the hall light to illuminate the darkness of the room Adam saw Brian had already slipped into bed and fallen asleep sprawled caddy wampus across the covers and pillows. Adam straightened the blankets as well as he could before kissing his younger brother's cheek.

He made the rounds and repeated his actions for Daniel, Evan, Ford, and Guthrie before peeping in on Stella.

When he rejoined Isabelle she had moved into the living room and settled on the sofa. She looked relaxed. "Everybody good?"

"Wonderful," he confirmed. "The sad thing about bedtime is I always delude myself that once the kids are in bed I can tackle this project or chore, or devote time to hashing out solutions to a problem. Despite my good intentions, by the time they fall asleep I'm so tired I'm ready for bed myself."

"I know exactly what you mean," she giggled. "Oh, the perils of adulthood!"

Adam sank into the recliner's embrace. "Ok, so to continue our conversation, you said you married this Ian Alvin, a construction worker who has developed a drinking problem."

"Yes," her tone turned wistful. "I really wanted my marriage to work and I poured my heart and soul into our relationship. Unfortunately, I was the only one committed to the relationship. Ian considers me his personal property, someone to dominate and threaten. He is insanely jealous and has a quick temper, so coupled with the drinking, life has been a living hell. I just can't stay in that toxic a situation and I refuse to allow my child to suffer any longer because of it."

She paused and blinked rapidly to keep herself from crying. Adam reached for the tissue box and passed it to her. She wiped at her eyes and he saw her hands shook.

"You're afraid of him, aren't you Isabelle?"

She nodded rapidly and lost control of her struggle to keep the tears at bay. They cascaded down her cheeks and her weeping promptly escalated to sobbing.

Adam changed his seat and moved beside her on the sofa. He let her cry but offered more tissue and rubbed her shoulders and arms to comfort her.

Finally the deluge began to slow.

Isabelle leaned back against the sofa frame and remained quiet until she could speak again in shuddery breaths. "Ian has…."

Upset over her heartbreaking situation, Adam interrupted, "Enough for tonight- we can finish this conversation later."

"No, I need to tell you now Adam. I want you to understand my motivation."

"Ok, then, when you're ready." He resumed his seat in the recliner and sat patiently as he waited for her narration to resume.

"Ian hit me two weeks ago and he smacked me again Friday. He's a pretty big man, Adam, and I can't defend myself against him. No way."


	4. Collaboration

Collaboration

Adam's jaw clenched. "Are your folks still in Hillsboro?"

Pain flashed across her face and she admitted, "Yes, but we have been estranged…"

"Because of Ian?"

"Correct," she confirmed. "They didn't care for him when we dated and when I ended up pregnant they tried to convince me not to marry him. Does that illustrate what they think of his character? Conservative Baptists from the Bible Belt, and they would rather have had their daughter give birth to a child who's not legitimate than have me marry him." Her eyes blazed. "But I was a seventeen year old kid who knew everything back then, and I allowed Ian to sweet talk me into eloping. When I told my parents we had married I think I broke their hearts," she confessed.

Adam shook his head sympathetically. "Wow, I can just imagine."

"When I was six months pregnant Ian insisted we had to move to California where he could find work year round. So off we went. Since then he has refused to have a phone installed so that I can't get back in touch with my parents, even if they wanted to talk to me again. I just left them a note when I moved from Texas. When I settled in California I wrote them a letter, but Ian found it and ripped it up during one of his tantrums. He insisted my loyalty should be with him and since my parents couldn't stand him that meant they couldn't stand Stella and me. I secretly tried to send another and another but he found out both times and raged for days. That finished it for me. Now I don't even try to contact my family."

Adam studied her as her story unfolded. Under the obvious hurt and injustice lay a character of steel. As helpless as she felt, the opposite was true. She had turned herself into a fighter.

"Without going into the sordid details of how he destroyed our furniture Friday because he thought I might consider the assistant manager at the grocery store attractive, yesterday morning I woke up and knew that if I didn't get out right then I would never again have the courage to run. Ian works half days on Saturdays so I waited for him to leave for work, grabbed Stella, and took off. Since he always comes home for lunch on Saturdays and would be alerted if he saw clothing or Stella's belongings missing I left a note that I had driven to town on a grocery run. We don't really have a whole lot of property-of belongings- accrued. I knew it would give me a four hour head start before lunch, and maybe another hour or two after he got home and realized I wasn't running errands after all."

Adam raised his eyebrows in admiration. "Wow! I just think I have made the acquaintance of one incredible girl. Sorry- woman, not girl."

"Maybe not, Adam," Isabelle contradicted. "He'll track me down, somehow. And this car- if Al can't fix it I can't go. But the car at least got me this far and miles away from Ian."

Concerned, Adam regarded her thoughtfully. "Isabelle, where do you want to go? You must see yourself somewhere else ten years from now. What's your perception of your future?"

Isabelle's expression clouded. "I want to go home! That is what I want! I want my mama and I want my daddy! That's what I want!"

Isabelle's declaration triggered another storm of tears and Adam waited patiently for her to calm. When she regained control again she wiped her eyes guiltily. "Oh Adam, I am so sorry! Please, please forgive me! It must be so horrible with the loss of your own parents and here I …."

He interrupted gently, "Nothing to forgive. You didn't set out to hurt me, Isabelle."

"Thank you. No, I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked around the living room as she gathered her thoughts. "I want to go home but I think my family probably has washed its hands of me."

"I genuinely doubt that. Isabelle, if you called your folks today, I think they would drive to California to carry you and Stella home."

"Even so, I've made such a mess of my life. A little pride lingers in me, though. When I return to Texas I want to drive into the yard at the house by myself and not show back up after these years completely destitute. And I'll walk into the front door with Stella in my arms and call 'Y'all up for a visit?' and then I will see their faces the first time they lay eyes on my baby girl."

She wiped at her eyes and smiled shyly at him.

"I understand that." Adam massaged his temples.

Isabelle's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Sometimes I feel like my lifetime finished before I met Ian, like I've lived the best years already. But Stella always shines in my future. I worry every moment that I will end up failing my daughter because of my history with the past."

"You won't fail. I have faith in you."

She smiled ruefully. "Well, thanks for the support and thanks for listening."

"Isabelle," Adam drummed his fingers softly against the arm of his chair. "I do want something from you after all."

"You…"

"I want you to see this as an opportunity handed you. I don't want to sound like a preacher, but just open your heart to any goodness that surrounds you and be willing to say you need help. Life is full of good people, but they need the opportunity to practice."

"What did I just do? Isn't that exactly what this evening has emphasized?" She regarded him with confusion.

"Not this evening." Adam checked the time. "Listen, I'd better head up for a shower and bed. You've gotten to see the McFaddens at our most relaxed today. Believe me, we act differently on Sunday. Monday is polar opposite. Monday starts the ranch and school cycle so I have to hit the ground running in a few hours."

Isabelle stood and stretched. "I'll follow you."

"No, you don't have to go to bed just because I am. You're welcome to stay down here as long as you like. Make this your home and remember that tomorrow Al will be here to check your car."

"Adam, would it bother you if I borrowed a book to read?" She indicated one of the massive bookcases overflowing with books which flanked the living room.

"Help yourself. Both of my parents were readers, and they have managed to pass a love of reading down to all of us, though the six of us have quite a palette of tastes. If you don't mind, just cut out the lights down here. You'll be able to see 'cause I leave the hall light on upstairs in case the boys get scared and need me."

Isabelle spoke softly. "Good night, then."

Half an hour later Adam slid into bed beside Crane so exhausted that he fell asleep before he could even spread the cover over himself.

Monday proved fortuitous for Isabelle.

By suppertime that evening several truths had been realized. First, Al had indeed discovered the car required extensive work which would cost in the ballpark of two hundred dollars- and not five hundred as Adam and Brian predicted- because Al decided to waive his fee. The two hundred would purchase the necessary parts which Al could not order any cheaper. However, on a positive note he assured both Adam and Isabelle that her car actually would serve as a reliable means of transportation for several more years once he completed the repairs. That particular automobile model had experienced a good track record, so Isabelle should relax.

Al shrugged off Isabelle's gratitude and doffed his hat. "Don't thank me any more, Young Lady. I have a daughter just a little older than you. This car will be repaired just as soon as I send my son with the tow truck and can pull it down to the shop and we get to work. Soon as it's running you can come get it. Just pay towards the two hundred as you can."

After Al's visit Adam made a quick -but strategic- trip into town with Isabelle, Guthrie, and Stella. The boys had left for school an hour before. Adam led them straight to Marie, and when they departed half an hour later Isabelle had been hired as a waitress at the diner from noon until eight each day.

Marie had over-ridden Isabelle's concerns that Marie might want to hire permanent help rather than temporary.

They stopped next at the general store before ducking into the lone grocery for a few items. As they loaded them into the bed of the truck Adam regarded two cardboard boxes in the bed near the cab with surprise. "What in the world? Where did these boxes come from?"

Isabelle leaned over the side closest to the packages. "Adam, both of them are addressed to you and the writing on them says not to open until you're back at the ranch."

"Hmmm….Well, let's get back to the house then. I enjoy a good mystery now and again."

On the way home they discussed practicalities affecting her job at Marie's.

Adam would supervise Stella in the afternoons, and Isabelle gratefully promised that in return she would watch Guthrie in the mornings so that he could get more done on and off the ranch. Adam refused to entertain any idea of Isabelle and Stella relocating and insisted they were always welcome at the ranch. Privately he wanted Isabelle to have a chance to save every dollar she earned to put towards a new life back home in Texas. Her wages didn't need to go towards rent.

After lunch when Ford, Guthrie and Stella went down for a nap Adam transferred the boxes from the truck to the living room and checked the contents. He peeped inside both and grinned. "Oh my, Miss Isabelle, I do believe someone packaged these lovely containers for you."

She approached curiously and glanced into each box. Surprise quickly turned to excitement as she unpacked several outfits for Stella as well as clothing evidently meant for her. "Adam, how? Who?"

He shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but I suspect the ladies of our church. Yesterday during the Childrens' Church the story and Scripture reading was about the Good Samaritan." Adam rubbed his temples. "And when our pastor asked how the kids could act as good Samaritans Daniel called out that a stranger had come to our house so we were Samaritans. Of course then the entire church wanted details and an explanation. I'm sorry."

Isabelle smiled happily. "Don't apologize Adam. God bless you and yours, and God bless those people who care about my baby and me."

His relief showed and he winked. "Good. Well it looks like the ladies knew exactly what to send. Now, you will find plenty of extra hangers in the closet in your room, and just make yourself more room in the bureau drawers for folded clothes. I'll carry the boxes upstairs for you to sort."

Adam kept the other interesting tidbit which had occurred in church the day before to himself. Already he had privately dissected it in detail several times in the past twenty four hours.

As he had joined the other parishioners in the social hall between Sunday School and church he had felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. When he turned he discovered his former flame, Chelsea Carter, still as beautiful as when they had dated in ninth and tenth grades. Adam embraced her in genuine delight and she appeared just as happy to see him again.

How many years had passed since he saw her? Her parents had separated and she and her mother had moved to Sacramento at the end of their sophomore year. Adam reminded himself that the distance eventually ended the romance.

Chelsea shared that over Christmas she had decided to sit out a semester of college and return to her roots to stay in town with her dad, who now suffered from diabetes.

She expressed her condolences over the deaths of his parents, and reminisced with the story of her first meeting with Mr. and Mrs. McFadden.

Adam filled her in on the aftermath of his family's tragedy and his new patriarchal status.

With the best of intentions Adam and Chelsea made tentative plans to get together sometime later in the week.

Chelsea regarded him longingly as he walked away to gather his brothers together for the church service.

Adam exhaled sharply and pushed those thoughts of Chelsea aside. That relationship had broken his heart at the time and had taken some time to put behind him.

He set the boxes of clothing on the bed as Isabelle indicated and left her to unpack. On his way back downstairs the phone shrilled and he hurried to answer before it woke the napping kids.

Marie greeted him with wonderful news she broke first to Adam but then personally to Isabelle.

Adam relayed the summons and couldn't help smiling as he witnessed Isabelle react to Marie's news. The ever practical and thoughtful Marie had arranged for Isabelle to meet with Dillon Jace, an attorney with a law practice about an hour away with whom she had kept an acquaintance for years. After hearing Marie's version of Isabelle's story, the attorney had immediately agreed to represent Isabelle during divorce and child custody proceedings and insisted he would only put forth the effort if he could accept the case on a pro bono basis. He planned to drive to the diner the next afternoon and would speak with Isabelle at work.

Adam viewed the lawyer as the most positive and productive of all of Isabelle's encounters the past couple of days. Just knowing she would no longer legally find herself tied to her violent husband filled him with immense relief. He had worried that with the passage of time Isabelle would begin to miss the man, abusive or not. He knew enough about domestic abuse to understand often women slid right back into the toxic relationships. Filing a divorce action would steer Isabelle toward the creation of a new and better life.

Curious, Adam questioned her about custody issues in the future divorce. Isabelle assured him Ian would finagle a way to relinquish custody so that he would live the next fifteen years child support free.

His interest had never centered upon Stella.

Isabelle appeared just as excited at the prospect of finally terminating a terrible relationship.

Adam grabbed his jacket and headed outdoors to tackle ranch duties, and the pastor's lesson about the good Samaritan popped into his mind again. Adam reviewed the past three days and framed them against the moral concept. What had he learned? Faith had guided his movements since Saturday, and had not steered him wrong. A community of neighbors had banded together to support a mother and child's efforts to embrace a new, safe life. His own brothers had witnessed the Golden Rule in action, and had experienced a lesson in placing someone else's needs above their own.

Adam acknowledged he had spent months raging against the injustice of losing his parents, of the devastation to their family, of his mixed emotions at stepping into an adult patriarchal role prematurely.

His perceived suffering had colored every aspect of his existence for several months thus far.

Then Isabelle appeared on his doorstep. Coincidence? Absolutely! Adam rubbed his chin. The time had come to change his path and that of his brothers and celebrate the beauty and goodness around him.

Adam paused at the gate of the corral and rested against it as he surveyed his corner of the world. From babyhood days his family had always recited a beautiful Gaelic blessing which reiterated God's care during a journey whenever family members travelled. Adam pivoted to look back at the house before focusing again on the land. In all honesty he admitted to himself, through his entire emotional journey- the devastating raw pain and loss of the past months- he had travelled with God beside him the entire journey.

God had blessed him.

God had held them in the palm of his hand.

God had blessed them all.

 **Gaelic Blessing**

 **May the road rise up to meet you.** **  
** **May the wind be always at your back.** **  
** **May the sun shine warm upon your face,**

 **the rains soft upon your fields,** **  
** **and until we meet again-** **  
** **May God hold you in the palm of His hand.**


End file.
